Fox Masterson: Time Lords: Ancient Japan
by FoxMasterson
Summary: You have to read the KKK one to know how this one is because it is a sequel. It is MUCH MUCH better than the KKK one, a lot of really funny and cool stuff happens in this one. Its all about how the team needs to resque a team mate because of something that happened in the KKK one. Anyway read up this is the last of them that I have written, I have a few more but they are too bad.


Fox Masterson: Time Lords: Ancient Japan

So Fox Masterson and his friends and team Shark Man who all know is a sniper by now. Tigris who is the sexy seductris of the group and Pantero the martial artist and Gecko Man all were sitting in their living room feeling depressed becase their friend Pantero was injured by getting bitten by the grand dragon. "He going to die!" the butler said.

There really was no hope the doctor had said that Pantero was going to die and make his family poor because his wife Pantera was only a mom and nothing else. Child Pantero was his child and his child had a disease that costed a lot of money so that with pantero dead then that meant that his whole family may go to ruins. So the team was desperate and they consulted a wise man who was also Japanese.

"What are we to do?"

The wise man said "You must get the elixir of Takimora"

"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH, Where is it, they all said.

"It no longer exist, it only exist in ancient times of Japan."

"SHIT!" Shark man shouted out.

"But wait we have a time machine." Fox said, yes headquarters made it long ago and now we can use it because it is opperational.

They went to the time machinethat looked like a one of those rids at disney land with the tea cups and they went in it. They all got dissey and more dissey. "THIS ISN'T WORTH IT!" Shark Man shouted before he threw up, the whole team laughed as he vomited. Then they were back in time in ancient Japan.

"We must get the Takimora elixir." Fox said and the crew was off to fine the emporer who would be the only guy that would know where the elixir was. Then all of a sudden ninjas appeared andstarted attacking. The team fought them off by hand "Why didn't we bring our guns." they didn't know they realized their error but it was too late they had to out fight the ninjas with their bare hands. Shark Man was not just a sniper but a good street brawler, Fox new MMA and Tigris was good at kick boxing, but she didn't need to kick box because she was still an excellect seducer. So she seduced two ninjas and then did her signature neck snap with her thighs move. Shark man brutal in hius punching, p;unched hard and fast and killed three ninjas. Fox who did remember his fencing sword foutht the ninjas with his fencing sword andthey used their regular ninja swords which were not nearly as shart as samurai swords which are called katanas.

So they won they killed the Ninjas and they were off the find the emporer who would probably have the elixir to bring Pantero back to life, eventhough he wasn't quite dead. So they were off. Suddenly they realized they were hungers so they went to a nearby villiage that looked pleasing and went to the restarant in the middle of the town and had sushi. "I nevert thought I'd like raw fish, but I do like raw fish." Tigris said and giggled. All the japanese people at the sushi place also laughed they drank saki which is japanese alchohol and they all got drunk and had a blast.

Then they were off, "Japan is great, it is fun, the people are very nice, someday they will make some of the best videogames and cartoons, but before that they will be killed with the atom bomb." Shark Man said as everyone walked down the roar to the emporers palace. Then suddenly they realize that Japan not so great when some honorable but not so good Samura appeared. They had demon maskes and sharp swords. They rode black horses and charged at them.

"They come to kill the town, because their warlord ordered them to!" One japanese man screamed. The team knew they had two options to run and hid or protect their town that they just met and liked the people in. Of course they determined to finght. Fox yelled "ON GUARD" as the storm of Samurai charged forward.

What happened next was quite possibly the most epic fight the team ever did. The Samurai could not be seduced so Tigris back flipped kicked them. Shark Man had no sniping gun so instead it was street brawler vs. Samurai brain vs. brawn. Then Fox using his fencing sword against a bakers dozen samurai, then he killed one and took his sword, he read on the blade it said "dragon sword." Fox was furious he need to save his friend and the town, he literally cut the samurai he was facing in half causing blood to spurt all over him. He walked slowly away from the gore with blood all over his fur, everyone knew he was a complete bad ass.

The town wanted the team to teach them how to fight, but there was no time they were off to the Emporers palace. They all got on some of the samurai horses which were armored like knight horses. Knights from England were actually a lot like Samurai.

They got to the walls of the palace. "We need to see the emporer." Certainly said the guard and they were let in. Something seemed fishy there too much peace around. Shark Man growled "Its like the calm before the storm." then they got to the emporer. "Do you havet the Takimora." "Ohhhhhh the Takimora" he said smiling and fiddling with his long chinese mustache. "yesssss, but you will have to fight in the ring of death to prove your worthiness to get the takimora elixir of life." "Who will we fight in the ring of death."

"THE FURIOUS SEVEN!" The emporer laughed like an insane person as the rest of the palace people all went OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH.

So the ring of death was opened and the team went to meet the so called Furious seven. Then the doors were opened for the opponent, the furious seven emerged, they were all SAMURAI PANDAS. They all had different weapons, one had brass knuckles, the other one had a samurai sword, the others had nunchucks the other one had daggers the other one had a bo staff the other one had a chain. They all attacked with skill that the team had never seen before. If you thought the last fight with the other samurai was epic this one was actually a lot more epic. One of the Pandas had a mace he attacked Fox but was quickly stabbed in the gut, his guts spilled out, "Shit!" he said in Japanese. Then the others attacked. and fox fenced them and shark man street brawled them, Tigris did acrobatic kicking and punching. At one point three pandas almost had shark man killed but he pushed them all off of him and punched them to death. Then all of a sudden the panda with the samurai sword turned on the other six and said, "I am joining the team!" And so there was a new member and the tide was turned and they killed the rest of the samurai pandas called the furious seven.

So now with a new member who was called Panda Ryu or Ryu for short. Then they all got to the emporer and said "We must now have the elixir of life." The Emporer reached into his robe and pulled out the Elixir, then all of a sudden a dragon appeared, it was the granddragon of the KKK. "I forgot he was fromthe beginning of time and we went back in time, he must have anticipated we would go for the elixir and now he is going to kill us." And it was true all of it the KKK Grand Dragon was now the villian, he promptly killed the Emporer and the team was no match for him because they had not had their weapons in ancient japan. "You killed me in the future, now I will kill you in the past, thus making it so I don't die in the future." the grand dragon screamed as he rushed forward to kill them.

All of a sudden Pantero appeared out of Nowhere and jump Kicked the dragon in the mouth then jumped down. "PANTERO YOUR ALIVE AND KICKING!" "Yes I am." The grand dragon laughed "You think a single kick will kill me!" Pantero said "No, but a kick by a foot that has been poisoned by the lotus flower of death, will!" The grand dragon of the KKK screamed "IMPOSSIBLE!" and then he burst into a gory puddle of bloody mess. "But...How..." Fox looked at his best friend Pantero.

"Well you see I recovered and realized you all made a huge mistake to go to ancient japan because the grand dragon of the KKK has existed since the beginning of time and he would try and prevent his own death by killing you in the past. So I went to ancient japan and got myself the lotus flower of death and crushed it up and put it on my foot claws and then fishished the job." Fox was impressed, "So you are the hero of the story!" Pantero replied "Yes me and Ryu the new member of the team."

Then out of nowhere Osama Bin Laden appeared, "ON GUARD!" Fox said and drew his fencing blade and the dragon sword. Osama Bin Laden opened his vest to reveal a suicide bomb, he laughted like a maniac and the team charged, but stopped in their tracks when he turned out to be none other than Gecko Man. The team laughed, it was a great day at the office.


End file.
